The Reaper
by IcefireDragonSlayer6400
Summary: Another one based on a OC, Rin comes home from school to find a red eyed black cat and a girl sleeping in his bed! Who is she, and why is she there? Read to find out! (Not good at summaries but yeah...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfiction ever, I hope you all like it, also doing another at the moment, it's a Fairy Tail one. I'm also obsessed with reapers and stuff, maybe soul eater really got to me, dunno. I guess if my other OC live multiple lives this could be her too (My FT OC) that might actually work. Anyways, leave lots of reviews and stuff!**

Rin had just gotten back to the dorm. Yukio had to stay late to do some stuff, he did teach the exorcist class after all. Rin made dinner for himself, putting some food in the fridge for Yukio. He ate and then headed toward his room, where he saw a black cat sat outside the room. This cat was black with crimson eyes. The cat didn't look anything like Kuro, but instead looked like any normal cat. Apart from the eyes. Rin hesitantly opened the door, the cat watching his every move. He walked in turned on his bedroom light, only to see that there was a girl sleeping in his bed! She had long wavy hair that was dark brown with red tips, and her skin was slightly tanned. The cat pounced on the bed and the girl opened her eyes. She rubbed her reddish brown eyes and yawned while Rin just stared in shock. Who was this girl, and what was she doing in his bed? The girl gasped when she realised Rin was standing there and she got out of the bed and walked towards him. "He's not human." the cat said, making Rin jump in surprise. "He's half human, but he has demon blood in his veins. I can sense it. He doesn't look like a bad guy though, he's kinda cute." The girl said, poking Rin's cheek and taking a step back. "Who are you?" Rin asked, placing a hand on his sword. "Who are you? I'm not here to cause trouble, I just needed somewhere to sleep." She answered. The cat sat next to the girl's leg. "I apologise for her behavior, she's not very sociable." The cat said to Rin before being picked up by the girl. "I heard that Alexander. Behavior my ass. I haven't done anything wrong." The girl then sighed and said, "Look buddy, I just need a place to stay, there's loads of rooms in this dorm, I can have one of them right? That clown dude said I could stay here, so it's okay right?" Rin leant on his door. "First of all, don't call me buddy. Second of all, if Mephisto has talked to to why aren't you in the girls dorm?" The girl smirked. "I'm different from other girls." Rin then noticed something; this girl had pointed ears and her fangs were slightly pointed. Like him. "You're not human are you?" He asked, making her smile. "I'm half human too. We're a lot alike." Yukio walked in the room unexpectedly. "Mephisto said something about a girl moving in our dorm, it's nice to meet you." The cat went over and sniffed Yukio. "Alex, that's rude." The girl hissed quietly. "He's half human too." The cat muttered and once again sat by the girl. "I like them already." The girl put her hand out and shook Yukio's hand. "My name is Kyou Tachibana, and I am a reaper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Enjoy the chapter guys, hope y'all like it! **

"A reaper? What's that?" Rin asked Kyou. "A reaper is a demon who takes souls. They send the souls to hell or set them free if they are pure souls. Some souls are absorbed by my scythe, and it powers them up. My father was a reaper, but he purified souls and listened to demons. He was like an exorcist. He was murdered by Satan for interfering with something he shouldn't have, and I plan to avenge his death. I plan to become like my father." Rin sighed. "And now there's another person after Satan." Kyou was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Me and Yukio are kinda the spawn if Satan, and I'm out to kick his ass for killing my dad and possessing my brother." Kyou was shocked to hear this. "Satan...is your father?" She asked, and she smiled a little. "If you're out to kick his ass then I guess I can let that slide. Anyway, I'm going to find a room since you kinda sleep in here...see ya later." She said, quickly leaving the room. "There hasn't been a reaper alive for years. She must be the last." Yukio said slowly. "Kyou is the last reaper in this world. But she isn't going to die anytime soon, so she'll be fine." Alexander said to Yukio. "What do you mean she isn't going to die anytime soon?" Yukio asked, not really reacting to the fact that he was a cat. "When she dies, she is taken somewhere else. She'll be reborn into another dimension. It's happened for centuries now. I've always been with her. Don't mention it to her though, she has no memories of it until she dies in this world." Rin and Yukio looked confused, but nodded. "Kyou... i felt like I've seen her before...heard that name before." Rin muttered, trying to think where and when she had met them. "So you don't remember." Alexander muttered before leaving the room. "When you were very young, you met a girl in the park by the swings. It was snowing. Think about it." He left the room and headed toward Kyou's. "Swings? Snow? Girl?" Rin muttered under his breath. Yukio was thinking about it too, and they both went to bed.

Kyou was sat in her bed, quietly crying. "They didn't remember did they?" She asked Alexander, who just shook his head and whispered "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears and walked over to her window."The stars..they're beautiful." She whispered. "They really are." Alexander said sitting in her arms. They stood like that for a while before going to sleep, Kyou hoping her childhood friends would remember her.

Rin and Yukio were awake, thinking about what the cat had said earlier. They fell asleep thinking about it, but had a strange dream.

_Two boys were racing to the park in the snow. They stopped at the swing when they saw a brown haired girl. She was alone and was crying quietly. "Are you okay? One if the boys asked,making the girl jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."she said quietly. "Are you with anyone?" The other boy asked, this one wearing glasses. "No. I don't have any family. I only have my cat." She opened her coat and a small black kitten was nestled in her chest. The boy with glasses sat down on the other swing, and she jumped off the one she was on. "I'm sorry! I didn't realise you wanted to go on the swing!" She said quickly. "It's fine. I can wait my turn." The blue haired boy answered, making the girl blush a little. "you go ahead and have a turn! I'm not taking no for an answer." She said, smiling at the boy. "What's your name?" the boy with glasses asked the girl. "I'm Kyou, Kyou Tachibana." She said slowly. "My name is Rin Okumura, and that's my twin brother Yukio Okumura." The blue haired boy said. "I like you already." She said, smiling. The kids played together for days, becoming great friends, until one day the girl wasn't there anymore. Instead, was a note that said, 'I have to go because of something important. I'm going to miss you, but I promise we'll meet again. Please don't forget me. Kyou Tachibana, your friend.' The boys didn't forget her for a few years, but soon her existence slipped from their minds, until one day, when they found that same little girl, sleeping in Rin's bed._


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio was sat at the table, deep in thought after finishing his breakfast. He knew Kyou. 'She remembered us, but we forgot her and the promise she made.' He thought to himself. He heard two voices shout at the same time,"I'm gonna be so late! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Rin and Kyou ran to the door before they stopped to open it. "You're going to True Cross Academy too?" Rin asked Kyou, who had a piece of toast in her mouth. "Of course, I can't just stay here all day. You're going to have to show me around." She said before putting the toast back in her mouth and eating it. "Why should I have to show you around?" Kyou's head lowered, her hair covering her face. "Because...it's not like I know anyone else here. You and Yukio...are the only people I know. I have no one else." She whispered. Suddenly, flashbacks of the dream he had the night before came to Rins's mind. That's when he remembered. That's when he realised that this girl was his childhood friend, who made and kept that promise so long ago. Kyou began walking back to her room. "Guess I don't feel like going to scho after all." She said before Rin grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I forgot didn't I? I forgot about that little girl who forced me to take my turn on the swing." He said slowly, making Kyou's eyes widen in shock. "You...remembered?" She said, turning back to face Rin. "How couldn't I? I should have realised the moment I saw you." He said before Yukio came up behind them. "You kept your promise didn't you. I can't believe we forgot something so important." Yukio said to Kyou, who had tears in her eyes. She ran and hugged them both,tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you." She said, crying over their shoulders. She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Now you've remembered, you have to show me around this school of yours." She said, a huge grin spread across her face. "Don't worry, we got it." They both said before opening the door. "Let's go before we are late, we have five minutes." Yukio said, walking out of the dorm and running towards the school building, Alexander following them."Let's go!" Kyou shouted as they all raced there. She was so happy right then, nothing could possibly ruin her mood that day.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but I like to update as much as possible so whoever is reading doesn't have to wait long! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Katie?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou, Rin and Yukio were on time for school, and Kyou was happy. They had remembered her, and now she was going to school with them. The boys who had been her only friends, and the boys who she had spent years looking for. She had a little trouble finding her way around the school, and was asked to be shown around by many people, particularly boys, but she turned them all down. She had Rin and Yukio, and she felt more relaxed with them. At lunch break, a lot of people went to see her, asking if she needed help with anything. She told them she didn't and went over to Yukio, who had just ran off to eat with Rin leaving a group of girls who seemed to really like him. The girls glared at her when she sat down with the two boys. "You're popular."she said to Yukio, who shrugged and said, "You too." Rin huffed. "Yukio gets all the girls, Kyou gets the boys, and I'm not the least popular." Kyou giggled. "You don't need those girls. You have me." She winked at Rin who blushed. "Is it me, or are those girls glaring at us?" Rin asked before Kyou slid her arms into theirs and stood up. "Let them stare. They're just jealous, besides I have you two to protect me." She said, her smile wide and a blushing boy on each arm. They spent the whole day together, until school ended, and Kyou had to ask one of her teachers about an assignment she had. Yukio and Rin gave her directions to the cram school, and she let them go without her.

When she had finished asking about her assignment, she walked through the hallways of the school, slowly making her way around. A group of girls appeared in front of her, and she stopped. "Excuse me." Kyou said, trying to get past them. "Why were you so close to Yukio?" One of the girls asked, and Kyou realised that they were the girls that were glaring at her earlier. "He's a dear friend of mine. Now if you excuse me-" She was interrupted by a slap to the face. "Stay away from him. We've been trying so hard to get close to him, yet you show up and he talks to you and eats with you, even shows you around the school! Who the hell do you think you are?" Kyou put her hand to her face, her eyes wide. She got really pissed off, especially when the girl at the front of the group then kicked her in the ankle. There was a loud crack, and Kyou fell to the floor, holding back tears. The girls then walked away, some giggling and some silent. Kyou stood up, but couldn't walk on her foot. She stumbled again, but was caught by someone. She turned around to see who had caught her, and sighed. "Sorry, Alex." She muttered as the boy slung her arm over his shoulder. The boy had jet black hair, followed by deep crimson eyes. Alexander had taken the form of a human, which was very rare. "Are you okay? That girl..." He began, and Kyou finished the sentence with a low growl. "Isn't human. She wouldn't have been able to hurt me that bad if she was, and I can sense her demon energy. The bitch ain't getting away with that." Kyou was really angry now, and took a step forward on her right foot, which was the one that was hurt. "Oww!" She screamed, lifting her foot of the ground and examining it. "It's broken." She hissed, and Alexander picked her up bridal style. "Well, you can't walk if it's broken." He said, a gentle smile on his face. "You don't have to do that... I need to get to class. They're waiting for me." She muttered, and Alexander began carrying her there. "Surely you can let me carry you there, it's my duty to look after you, and besides, I can't abandon my best friend." Kyou smiled back at him. "I know you can't maintain this form very long Alex, so don't push yourself." She replied slowly.

Alexander had been watching her from the shadows. He knew that most schools didn't allow cats, so he decided to stay hidden. He heard Kyou and the girls and he hissed. "Why didn't she fight back already?" He muttered, angry that Kyou had let some girl who clearly wasn't human hurt her. She never liked to cause a scene, he knew that, but he thought that she could have at least defended herself. He saw her get up and wobble. She was about to fall. He didn't want any more harm done to her and decided to change form and catch her. He hated her being hurt. He hated her being injured, and yet he was supporting her decision to go to an exorcist cram school so she could get in even bigger fights, but he had no choice. He saw her determination, and he knew her mind couldn't be changed. He took Kyou to the door of the exorcist classroom, and she watched as he turned back into a cat. "Can you walk?"he asked her as she began limping a little. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just a broken ankle, I've had worse." She said before slowly opening the door of the classroom. She walked in, a limp in her step, and slid in the seat beside Rin. "I'm sorry for being so late Yukio. I was held up." She said slowly, her hand on her face. "Rin saw the the huge hand mark on her face, and immediately questioned her. "What happened? Who did that to you?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I'm fine Rin, no need to trouble yourself with it." Yukio looked worried as well, but he stayed silent. Kyou stood up on one foot. "Hey. I'm Kyou Tachibana, and I'm gonna be in the cram school from now on. Glad to be working with ya." She said before sitting back down and facing the front. Yukio began his lesson, talking about an upcoming test in which the whole class will spend the night in Rin and Yukio's dorm again. Kyou gave Yukio a suspicious look when he didn't mention her, but was quiet the whole lesson. She was about to leave with Rin and Yukio when a short haired blonde girl with green eyes came up to her. "Hello... My name is Shiemi and..." She paused before saying, "I hope we can become friends!" Kyou stood still, a little shocked. This was the first time anyone had asked to be her friend before, with Rin and Yukio it just... happened. Kyou smiled and said, I would love to be your friend, Shiemi." She limped back to the dorm, smiling all the way there despite the pain in her ankle. This was the best day of her life yet. Even if she had an incident, or even if it was the start of something she wasn't aware of yet, she was still happy.

But that happiness didn't last as long as she thought it would.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently, it's the school holidays, so I've been busy with friends and sleepovers and stuff... But I did make the chapter extra long just for you guys! Gonna try update as much as possible, for this and my Fairy Tail fanfic! I promise 3 - Katie x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Note

**Hey everyone! I'm going to publish the new chapter tomorrow night, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I need your help :/ I am stuck on whether to put Kyou with Alexander or Rin, just because there two ways the story could go, depending on who she ends up with. Alex has been with her for centuries as she has lived many different lives, so it would make sense that they would be together, but I keep thinking that she and Rin are a lot alike in ways, and I kinda think they would make a good couple... I was also thinking about making my Fairy Tail fanfic the story before this one, making that story about one of the lives Kyou has lived. This would probably result in me doing a crossover with both Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist, especially if Kyou and Rin get together (I have this all planned out ya see, hehe.). So I'm as leaving this one up to you guys, because this decision is going to have a HUGE affect on how the story will progress. Tell me your opinion in a review or PM me :3. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter tomorrow! ~ Katie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, hope ya like it ~ Katie**

The next day, Kyou was fully healed, and spent the day with Rin and Yukio again. This pissed of the girls from the day before, who glared at Kyou furiously. Kyou smirked at them, and she could see the girl who had hurt her being held back by the other girls. The girl had death in her eyes. Kyou headed to the cram school with Rin that day, so the 'Yukio fan club' didn't have chance to say anything to her.

When they got to their lesson, Kyou and Rin sat next to each other. Kyou and Rin talked through the whole lesson, and Ryuji was pissed off at them not paying attention. "You two." He pointed at Rin and Kyou before continuing. "Stop chatting and pay attention!" Kyou smirked. "What's your name?" She asked innocently. "Ryuji Suguro." He answered back, and Kyou smirked at him. "Ryuji. I like that. Well Ryuji, do you know who or what I am?" Ryuji seemed taken aback by this and paused before saying "no, but I bet you ain't as different as him." He looked at Rin. Kyou was shocked to know that a human knew what Rin was, and was a insulted by Ryuji calling Rin 'different. "You'd be surprised." She said before throwing him a glare. "And he ain't 'him'. He has a name. Don't insult my friend." Kyou sat down. "Calm down Kyou, Bon's a good guy." Rin said, and Kyou gave him a strange look. "Bon?" She asked, looking a little confused. "That's his nickname." Kyou giggled. "Well then, I'll call him Bon too." She said before writing something down in her note book. "I like this place." she muttered, a smile on her face.

Three days passed and it was now Saturday evening, and Kyou had already got to know all her new friends. There was Konekomaru, who she called 'Koneko', he was really nice to her along with Renzo, but Kyou usually hit him for hitting on her. She also became friends with Kamiki and talked a lot to Shura, who taught some of her cram school lessons. Everyone in Yukio's class were to spend the night in Rin, Yukio and Kyou's dorm that night, so Kyou and Rin cooked was a loud knock on the door, and Kyou went to answer it. "Oh, you're already here, Kyou-San?" Shiemi asked, waiting at the door with the rest of the class. Kyou tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I live here too, and you just call me Kyou, Shiemi." She smiled at Shiemi as everyone went a shade of red. "EH?! You live here with the boys?!" They all exclaimed loudly, making Kyou jump. "Is there something wrong with me living with these guys?" She asked, and everyone face palmed. "Why aren't you in the girls dorm, Kyou?" Shiemi asked her, and Kyou answered "cause I...Come on in!"She said, beckoning them inside the dorm, and changing the subject. "Me and Rin made food."


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys are really good at cooking." Konekomaru said to Rin and Kyou, who grinned. "Well of course, I lived by myself all my life so I had to cook for myself. Plus, girls are supposed to be good cooks aren't they?" Kyou said taking another bite out if the food her and Rin had made. "You've lived by yourself? Who looked after you?" Rin asked, making Kyou's smile faded. "My I wasn't alone as a baby obviously, but when I was five, my father was murdered. Soon after, when I was 7, my mother was killed by a demon. She was sick, meaning she had a fragile body. Even though she was an excorcist before Papa died, she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. After that, I cooked and cleaned all by myself, Alexander helping me sometimes." She sighed and put on a big grin once more. "I'm sorry, you told me about it that time, I shouldn't have forgotten." Rin said, looking down to the floor. He looked up, and before he was able to make eye contact with Kyou, she punched him in the face. He fell off his chair but stood back up, pissed off. "Oi why the hell did you do that?!" He shouted, Kyou sighing in response. "There was no need to apologise. Don't blame yourself. It was a long time ago." She said, a serious look on her face. Suddenly, a flashback went through Rin's mind.

_**Flashback**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had such a sad past. I would be very sad if my dad died. I shouldn't have asked." Rin was looking at the floor, a sad look on his face. Kyou began shaking. Rin looked up, but before he could look at Kyou, she punched him in the face. "**_**Oi, what did you do that for?!" Rin shouted at Kyou, who had punched him yet again. "Geez, just stop it already!" Tears were forming in Kyou's eyes, and the crystal clear tears ran down her pink cheeks. "What are you talking about- wait, why are you crying?" He cut himself off and sat down beside her. "You're all too nice to me! I cause nothing but trouble! You shouldn't concern yourself with me!" She shouted, her hands on her head and her body shaking. "Mama, Papa...Alex...You, Yukio... You all care too much!" She was crying hard now, panting heavily as the tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her and her face in someone's chest. "If you were that bad, we wouldn't even be here right now." He said, his face a little red. "You are our friend, and friends care about each other. That's the way it works." Rin muttered, Kyou's eyes widening in shock at his words. She began crying into his chest, and after a while pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sometimes I can really believe your the older twin." She said, shivering in the cold snow. Rin slowly took off his scarf, and placed it around Kyou's neck, making the little girl blush a little "what are you doing?!"she asked, surprised. "I'm giving you my scarf. It's cold, and your hardly wearing anything." He said, receiving a soft smile from Kyou. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, making Rin go red. "Oi! What are you-" Rin was as red as tomato. "Your necks gonna be cold now. You shouldn't put me before yourself." She said, her face a little redder. "I love you ya know." She said, causing her and Rin's face to go as red as ever. "D-Don't say perverted things!" He said, looking away from Kyou and hiding his blush. "It's not perverted. I love you all. You, Yukio, and Alexander too. You're my very special friends." She says, looking at the black cat who was sleeping on a swing, a coat over him. "Me too." Rin muttered, so quiet he thought Kyou couldn't hear it. She then kissed him on the cheek, a cheeky smile on her face. "Thank you, Rin." She said as she looked up at the sky, her face so red it looked like it could explode, and a smile on her face. Suddenly, Yukio walked over to them, making them separate and jump apart. "Sorry I took so long, Nii-San, Kyou-San." He said, carrying a huge fancy hat. He placed it on the snowman they had made a while earlier, and they admired they're creation. It was a snowman all right. "I'm happy." Kyou suddenly said, hugging the two boys. They looked at her in confusion. "I'm happy I got to meet you, my very special friends." She smiled a bright and happy smile. That was the day before she disappeared.**

_**End of Flashback~**_

"In...Rin...Rin!" Kyou ws practically shouting at Rin's face. "What?!" He said loudly, Kyou folded he arms. "You ignored me for the past 10 minutes." She said, a childish pout on her face. "Oh... Sorry." He said as Yukio picked up the used plates and washed them. "Anyways, I asked you a question." She said, clearly annoyed. "What?" He asked her, Kyou sticking her tongue out at him in response. "I was going to ask you-she was cut off when a plate smashed on the floor. Everyone turned around to see Yukio, his hand bleeding badly and a white plate in pieces on the floor. "Yukio!" I said, running over to inspect his hand. "I'm fine, Kyou-San." Kyou took hold of his wrist, making sure she wouldn't hurt his hand and dragged him out the room. "I'm gonna go fix up Yukio's hand, I'll be back in a bit, Rin, let everyone out their stuff in their rooms, Alex will be with me but call if you need him." She said, running down the hallway to her room. She sat Yukio down on her bed. "Alex! Come here I need your help!" Kyou shouted, wiping the blood with a cloth. Alexander appeared, and Kyou sighed. "Took ya long enough. Go healing mode." She said as Alexander turned into a scythe. "So your familiar is your scythe. Amazing." Yukio said while Kyou grabbed Alexander and waved the scythe over Yukio's hand. A green light came from the scythe, healing his wounded hand. "This reminds me so much of Wendy." She whispered, and Alexander turned back into a cat. "Wendy? You remember Wendy?" He asked, a shocked look on his face. Kyou nodded. "Vaguely. I remember dimension skipping too. I have to return to the world I was in before, I made a promise. That's all I remember, apart from that I had many friends, and I was closest to a woman with blonde hair, an idiot with pink hair, a stripper with black hair and a scary woman with red hair. There are a few names I can remember, I'm slowly remembering day by day." Alexander looked shocked at this, and he sighed. "You know the consequence for going back to a world you were in before right?" Kyou looked at Alexander and then she put her hand to hr head, thinking. She then made a gesture that meant that she had got it, and then she looked at Alexander with a serious face. "I know. But you know I never break promises." She said, as she left the room with Yukio and headed down the corridor. Alexander stayed in Kyou's room, looking at the stars. 'She's remembering. She's finally remembering the guild. We're going back sooner than I expected. We're going home, to that place, we're gonna be in the team again.'

'But I wonder, will she be able to leave this life behind?'

**Okay guys, I made the whole crossover thing happen, so yeah. Cute moment with the flashback n stuff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter**? ﾟﾒﾕ


	8. Chapter 8

Kyou and Yukio walked up to Rin, who was in his and Yukio's room. "Is your hand okay Yukio?" He asked, a manga in his hand. "Yeah it's fine, Kyou healed it...wait are you reading my manga?!" "Yeah, the main character is such an idiot, she thinks that his bestfriend friend killed his girlfriend so he tries to kill him and then the bad guy shows up..." "STOP! SPOILER ALERT!" Yukio shouted. Everyone left their rooms and ran over to them, thinking that something bad had happened. "Hey are you okay?" Konekomaru said as everyone walked into Rin and Yukio's room. "Nah, we're fine, Yukio's just been given major spoilers. *sigh* I hate spoilers too actually." Kyou said, grabbing the manga off of Rin. "Oi!" He said, protesting until Kyou patted his head. "I'll buy you the same one if you really want, so you won't have any need to give each other spoilers." "I'm not a little kid, I'm older than you are." He muttered with a slight nod. "Hehe you really are cute sometimes." She said as Rin blushed. "I'm not!" He said, looking away. "If you say so." She said, walking out of the room with the others. I'm going to sleep, im guessing the test will be in a few hours right? I'll take a nap before then." She said, walking to her room. Alexander stayed behind and glared at Rin. "Why are you two acting so cute with each other?" He asked, a hiss in his voice. "Nani? We aren't..." Rin began. "Stop flirting around with her. She already had her heart broken once. I'm the only one..." Alexander said, walking out of the door.

"Who actually loves her."

**This chappie was reaaaallllyyy short, I'm sorry about that, I'll make sure that the next one is really long! Also, please tell me what you think of this, and if I should continue it or not. I would also like to know who you think Kyou should be with, the voting starts now! Hope you enjoyed the chappie~ Katie**?


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, I made sure this chappie was really long for you guys, hope you like it! **

Kyou awoke to a loud bang. "Huh? Oh yeah the test...were supposed to fight a demon..." She got out of bed and walked towards the door, not realising the scarf was around her neck. Alexander saw her leave and followed, changing into his human form on the way. They both stopped at one of the rooms down the hall, where a demon stood, fighting Rin. His blue flames blazed around his body. "Those blue flames..." She muttered, her voice trembling. She began to remember things she didn't want to remember. "Papa..." Memories of her fathers death filled her mind. The way his body set on fire, the blue flames burning him, consuming him until there was nothing left but ashes. That's when she lost her self control. That's when she all she could think was 'Satan killed my father.' She ran towards the blue flames. She ran towards Rin, landing a kick to the face that sent him into the wall. There was a loud crash as Rin broke through the wall. 'What the hell...' He thought, getting up. He saw Kyou, her expression filled with anger. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't in the right mind any more. "I won't forgive you..." She said, taking a step towards Rin. "I won't forgive you after what you did to papa!" She charged towards him, but Rin managed to dodge. Everyone else ran to the door, woken by all the noise. The demon roared, walking towards the others. "What's happened here?" Konekomaru asked as he saw the demon, Rin and Kyou. Kyou punched Rin in the face, causing a loud crack to fill the room. "Rin!" Shiemi cried as she began running over to him. Yukio stopped her. "Don't. Leave them, we have to fight this demon first. Shiemi protested a little, but finally agreed. Thegroup fought the demon while Kyou and Rin fought.

The others had watched the fight after defeating the demon, and things weren't going good for Rin. The two fought for a long time until Kyou couldn't walk anymore. She was still tired. She tried landing one more punch on Rin, but he caught her fist and brought her to his chest. Then she realised something that brought her back to her senses. These flames were not the flames of Satan. These flames were Rin's, warm and comforting.

Tears began falling from her eyes. "What... What have I..." She fell to her knees, bringing Rin down with her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Her voice was muffled in Rin's chest. "I know. It's okay." He said, holding her in his arms for a while until she got up, her hair covering her eyes. "I really am...sorry Rin..." She muttered before running out of the door. Alexander looked at Rin, rage in his eyes. He walked up to Rin and put his fist to his face. "Don't you EVER touch her again." He said before walking out the room to find Kyou. Rin was going to get up and look for her too, but collapsed. The others took him back to his room.

Kyou sat on the wall outside the dorm, and it was raining hard. She looked up at the stormy sky. His arms. When she was in his arms she felt warm. Like his scarf. She put her hand to the scarf. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see the 'Yukio Fan Club' glaring at her. "How dare you, you've been with Yukio all the time and stalking him! I told you to stay away!" The club leader hissed, punching Kyou in the face. Kyou was shocked at the sudden connection of the girls fist and her face, and stared at the girls for a second. She then stood up. Flames surrounded her body, just like Rin, but instead of blue flames, or the orange flames of normal fire, her flames were a deep red. Her golden brown eyes turned red, and she glared at the girls. "How dare YOU! I don't need you picking a fight with me!" She shouted. "So you're the reaper girl huh? I heard the demons talking about it in Gehenna. Your daddy was killed by Satan himself. Satan must have put him out of his misery. I mean, who would want such a slutty, pathetic excuse of a daughter-" "shut your mouth." Kyou kicked her in the gut, sending her into a brick wall nearby. The girl screamed as she hit the brick. "You bitch!" She screeched as she tried to stand up and failed. Alexander saw her outside and went over to her. "Kyou!" He called, making her turn around to look at him. Her flames disappeared, and her eyes went back to a golden brown. Alexander ran over to her, but stopped when the girl got up and was about to attack her. "Kyou! Behind you!" He shouted. Kyou dodged the attack and Alexander ran at the girl full speed and kicked her in the chest. As his foot made contact, his foot turned into a sharp blade that pierced her heart. With a high pitched scream, she disappeared into nothing but dust, leaving a red crystal behind. Alexander picked it up. "Demon soul." He said, holding in his hand. He opened his hand again, and the crystal had disappeared. "Thanks." said as she began walking back into the building. The others girls had already run, away in fear. "Kyou, wait." Alexander said, as the rain began falling harder. "I never told you but I..." Alexander's words shocked Kyou, but the words he spoke made her realise that she had to be honest with herself. "I'm sorry Alex, but I can't. I can't." Alexander went over to her and hugged her, but she pushed him away. "You love him don't you." He muttered. Kyou took a deep breath. "Yeah. I do." "After what happened with Haruki?" "This is different." Alexander's voice became a little louder and angrier. "What if it happens again?!" Kyou shrieked. "I don't know if it will, but I do know that this is a different feeling from when I was in Fiore. I love him. I have since we first met. I'm sorry." She walked off into the building, leaving Alexander in the pouring rain, thinking about what he had said to her. He had finally told her, and yet...

He was hurt, and he couldn't stop thinking about the words he had said to Kyou. "...I love you. I always have. Ever since I became your partner."

Alexander sat out in the rain, and a tear managed to escape his eyes. "Goddammit. Goddammit!" He shouted as he punched the wall. He sat there for an hour, thinking. Thinking about if he had said something sooner,then it might have been different.

"I really am an idiot."

**So I'm guessing that you all know who I'm pairing Kyou with now hehe :3 I can't wait to write the next chapter! If you're wondering about the stuff from Fairy Tail like Fiore and stuff, including Haruki, read my book 'Seperated' though I haven't finished it yet so it would be a good ideas to read it before or after this. I'm probably going to finish this story first, so I I suggest reading this one first. It would make sense to read my first book but you don't have too. Anyway gotta go start on the new chapter! The next one's gonna be a Kyou x Rin chapter I think**? ﾟﾒﾙ?


	10. Chapter 10

Kyou sat on her bed, quietly observing the storm outside her window, the blue scarf warming her delicate hands as she held it. She heard a sudden knock on the door, and turned around as it opened, expecting Alexander to be there. "Alex?" She asked before seeing Rin standing there. "Sorry, I came to check if you were okay, you ran off without saying anything." He said, a light blush on his cheeks. "come in." She muttered as Rin sat down beside her. "Kyou glanced over at Rin, immediately noticing the bandages on his arms and legs. There was a bigger bandage round his head. Kyou looked at Rin with worry, and Rin gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. This is nothing-" "it wasn't nothing! I could have killed you Rin! I left back when we were kids so I could gain control of my power, and so I wouldn't hurt you but I still ended up hurting you in the end! Because of my hatred for Satan, I almost killed you." Kyou failed to hold back the tears, and they streamed down her face. "You snapped out of it didn't you?" Rin's voice was calm. "But what if I hadn't?!" She shouted back, her body trembling. Rin grabbed her hands and she stopped and looked at him. "You would have still snapped out of it. Definitely. I would have made sure of it." His eyes turned serious, and The two stared at each other until looking away, their faces reddening. Rin noticed the blue scarf laying beside Kyou. "Is that..." "It's the scarf you gave me back when we were kids. I've kept it all these years." Kyou smiled softly, a blush still in her cheeks. She then looked at Rin. "Do you remember...the last day we spent together?" She asked. "Yeah, we built a snowman. He was pretty awesome." "He was wasn't he! I remember when Yukio walked out with that hat..." Kyou stopped when she remembered something. "Hey...do you remember what happened before Yukio came with the hat?" Her voice was a little quieter now. "Yeah...that's when I gave you my scarf..." "So you remember what I said before?" "You said that you loved us all. That we were your..." "Special friends. But ya know, when I said that I loved you... I didn't mean..." Kyou looked down at the floor. "Ever since I met you I..." Kyou tried, but she couldn't find the right words. Instead, she began leaning in closer to Rin's face. "Rin...I..." Rin also leaned forward, and their lips were almost touching when...

"Hey, I came to see if you were okay- oh hi Rin, you guys okay in here?" Yukio asked as the door creaked open. The two went bright red, looking away from each other. Yukio raised a brow. "So, since you two didn't do the test, you're doing it the day after tomorrow, so be ready for it." Yukio said before grabbing hold of Rin and dragging out of the room. "You shouldn't be hanging out in a girl's room at this time of night idiot." The two boys left the room, and Kyou flopped down on her bed and sighed. "I almost...kissed him." She muttered. Alexander walked I to the room in his cat form. "Alex..." Kyou watched as Alexander sat down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep." He said, curling up on the bed. "Alex, I'm sorry." Kyou said, lying down in her bed and slowly drifting off.

"Oyasumi..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyou yawned as she woke from her slumber, stretching before looking at her clock sleepily. At the time, she woke up completely, shoving on her clothes and running to the kitchen. "Yukio! Why didn't you wake me?!" She shouted, eating the breakfast Ukobach made her. Rin came ran down to the kitchen afterward, shouting the same thing as Kyou. Kyou looked at Rin and blushed before leaving the room, avoiding eye contact with him. "Arigato, Ukobach-San." She muttered before leaving for school, leaving Rin hurriedly eating his breakfast.

Kyou got to school and did her lessons as usual, and she didn't see the other girls after the incident. She walked over to Rin and Yukio at lunch, her face reddening when she saw Rin. Rin blushed as well, and they refused to make eye contact. Yukio became suspicious of him and Alexander had an annoyed look on his face, but stayed silent. He had come to school in his human form, and instantly became popular with the girls. He ignored them all though, and barely said a word to them. This just made the girls like him more, as he was the 'mysterious transfer student' to them. He had sat down with Yukio and Rin as they waited for Kyou. "So, I heard you're popular with the girls at school too." Kyou said to Alexander, who got up. "They're all annoying." He said coldly. "Huh?" Kyou was shocked at the way Alexander looked at her; with annoyance and disgust. "Those pesky girls. They're always around me. That person, who's always around you. They all annoy me. But the person who annoys me the most..." Alexander began walking away. "...Is you." Kyou stared as Alexander as he walked away, putting her chest to her heart. She felt as if a piece of her heart was broken. Alexander had never said anything like that to her, not of what she could remember from her past lives. "Alex...I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry..." Kyou was hurt, and she turned around and ran back to the dorm. "Kyou!" "Kyou-San!" Rin and Yukio shouted after her, but she didn't stop running. "I love Rin. I love him, but..." Kyou ran to her room and cried. "...I didn't mean to hurt my best friend!"

Alexander was walking back to the dorm when Rin ran up to him. "Don't go back to the dorm. Leave Kyou alone." He said, glaring at Alexander. "Who the hell said that you could tell me what to do?!" Alexander shouted back. "She's crying ya know. You made her cry." Alexander looked down at the floor. He regretted saying that to her. He stayed silent. "How'd you figure that it was me who made Kyou cry? It could have been you for all i know." Alexander said. "She cares about you ya know, so what excuse do you have for hurting her like that? What excuse do you have for making her cry?" Rin shouted. "She hurt me, so why not! The only person I've ever cared about, the only person I've ever loved, hurt me much worse than I did earlier!" He shouted back. They gave each other glares. "She still cares about you! Isn't that enough?!" "It's not the same. She's in love with you!" Rin stopped and looked at Alexander. "She...loves me?" Rin asked slowly. "Yes! Haven't you noticed it already?! I've been with Kyou for centuries, and I managed to end up falling for her and yet..." Alexander turned around to walk away. "I'm going back to the dorm." He muttered before walking away. "Hey! Kyou is-" "I'm gonna go apologise to her." Alexander walked back to the dorm, to find Kyou sleeping on her bed, her face stained with tears. "I'm sorry...Alex...I'm sorry..." She muttered in her sleep as Alexander bent down to touch her face. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you. We made a promise a long time ago to be together forever right? I'm sorry." He said, as if answering the sleeping reaper. "Arigato. Alex." She muttered again, as if she heard him.

Rin got back to the dorm to find Kyou sleeping in her bed, with a certain black cat beside her. He walked to Yukio's room. Yukio was sat reading a manga. "So, how are they?" Yukio asked, not raising his eyes from the manga. "They're sleeping." Rin said, sitting on his bed. "He was right you know." Yukio said. "Right about what?" Rin asked. "About Kyou being in love with you." He answered. Rin blushed. "What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed. "I remember seeing you when we were kids. I know you like her too and Alexander hated seeing you two together. I noticed that much." He said, turning the page over. "Whatever." Rin said, sitting down on his bed. He still had a faint blush on his cheeks as he got into bed. "Night, Yukio." He said, closing his eyes. He felt a sharp tug on his tail and shrieked. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. "Nii-San...You have a test to study for, not to mention your homework!" Yukio shouted back, an irritated look on his face. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

So Rin and Yukio spent the whole night studying, while Kyou and Alexander slept. "Hey, how come Kyou doesn't have to-" "Do your homework!"

"Okay..."

**Chapter done! Sorry if it was short, new chappie should be out soon, so wait a while okay? -Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if the chappie's short, I'll definitely update soon ~Katie**

Kyou woke up that morning and got out of bed, yawning as she lazily got her school uniform out of her drawer. She got dressed slowly, wrapping her tail around her waist and stomach so it wasn't visible. She walked down the stairs as Ukobach put her breakfast on the table. She slowly began to eat, thanking Ukobach when she was done. Her face was flushed and she began feeling dizzy. Ukobach asked her if she was okay, and she nodded slowly, getting up and walking towards the door."I'm fine, don't worry. Arigato, Ukobach-San." She said, reaching her hand out for the door knob. Her hand was an inch away from the knob when she collapsed in the floor. Rin had just got up, and heard a loud thud. He went into the kitchen, Kuro following him. "Hey Yukio, Kyou, why didn't you wake me up- Kyou? Kyou!"Rin picked up Kyou and saw she was breathing heavily, her face was flushed and her temperature was rising. He took her to his and Yukio's room, and put her down in his bed. "Kyou! Kyou are you okay?" He asked, looking at Kyou as she wrapped herself up in the blankets. "It's...so...cold...outside..." She muttered, panting. Rin called Kuro. "Get Alexander, Yukio and the others." He said to Kuro, who nodded and went to the school, and to the exorcist class. Kuro pulled on Yukio's leg until he paid attention to him. "What is it, Kuro?" He asked. Kuro looked over to the door before sitting on Alexander's desk. "Hey, what's wrong, Kuro?" He asked. Kuro meowed at him. "It's Kyou! Something bad happened to her!" Alexander heard a voice coming from Kuro. "Wait, are you talking to me?" Kuro looked confused for a second. "You can understand me?" He asked, before going rover to the door. Alexander got up out of his seat and walked over to he door also. "You guys, we need some help. Kyou's in trouble." He said, before walking out the door with Kuro. "Kyou-San? I'm sorry class, but I'm gonna have to cancel this lesson." He said, running out the door. Everyone followed, including Shura, who was sat at the back of the class observing Rin.

When Alexander, Kuro and Yukio got to the dorm, Kyou was shaking an panting in Rin's bed with Rin sat beside her. "Rin, what's wrong with Kyou?!" Alexander said as he walked over to the two. "She passed out in the kitchen. She was really feverish, but when took her here she just wrapped herself up. She's been saying some weird stuff too." Rin looked back at Kyou, his eyes filled with worry. "What exactly has she been saying?" Alexander asked. "It's cold outside you guys..." Kyou murmured. "Stuff like that." Rin said. "It's...cold outside?" Alexander repeated, thinking about what she had said. "Rin, Alexander, you watch Kyou-San. I'll try and look for a solution to the problem with the others." Yukio said as everyone else showed up behind him. "What's wrong with Kyou?" Shura asked. "We need to go. Come on." Yukio and the others ran off, while Rin and Alexander were left with Kyou.

"Wait...WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY WITH THIS GUY?!"


End file.
